Naratamoth: Finding the Guardian
by Demenior
Summary: FANTASY WORLD Takao and Makor two of the three chosen by the almighty Guardian who protects Naratamoth, must venture from their peaceful lives into a world of danger as they try to awaken the one who has summoned them.
1. The Chosen Two

**Naratamoth: Finding the Guardian**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the 'Beings' just my idea and this world.**

**This is in a place called Naratamoth. Naratamoth is a country off the coast of the main land that consists of eleven smaller regions. There are the four Royal regions: Rarhan, Natria, Forsath and Arleim. Together, they govern this country. But, in the MainLands, trouble is brewing. Dark forces are being summoned and wiping out hope of the 'Beings'. The great spirits in the forms of Beasts that are believed protect the land. A warrior from the small village of 'Dragahn' worshipers, has no idea of the destiny chosen for him. It will be his duty to bring back the 'Beings' and to save not only his world, but also those parallel and far from his very own. **

**Chapter 1: The Chosen Two**

Takao ran to the boy. But every step he took, the further away the shadow went. There were two others with him, all of them being called to the other in the light. This dream had been going on for days now. Someone was calling him; Takao tried to run, as hard as he could. But he could never make it.

"_Help, Dragahn warrior! Help is needed!" the voice cried again. _

_That was all it said. Called for help, but he never could do anything._

_The other person was only a silhouette. Surrounded by powerful light and magic, Takao never could see who it was. The voice was too distressed to tell whether it was male or female and the curled up shadow of the other gave away nothing._

"_Help, Dragahn warrior! Help-"_

"Takao! Wake up you sack'a bones!" someone screamed into his ear.

Takao sprang from his bearskin bed, alert and rigid. An apprentice warrior stood before him, Daichi, his red-hair like fire in the morning sun.

"You shouldn't talk to your superiors like that, Daichi," Takao hissed angrily, pointing out the fact that he was a warrior while Daichi was still an apprentice.

Daichi snorted, "Well, Takao, it was all a mistake that _you_ were made warrior. Your mentor was blind-"

"What'd you say?" Takao cried. He was used to getting disrespect form the apprentice, but to insult his mentor!

Takao reached for his sword, _Dragoon_.

Daichi stiffened at Takao's movement and realization of what he had just said, "I-I'm sorry T-Takao," he mumbled as he backed out of the hut. Takao sighed and relaxed. He had been waking up so exhausted lately, everyone just thought he was a lazy slacker, but it had something to do with his _dreams_. Who was calling to him?

"Takao?" he heard a stifled giggle. Turning around, he saw Hiromi had walked into his hut. To him, Hiromi was the most beautiful girl in their little tribe of Dragahn worshipers, in the _world _really. And, they had become far closer than anyone could've guessed. His mind would've gone back to their first kiss, but there were more important matters at state.

"AH! Why Don't You Tell A Guy Before You Come In!" he cried, pulling his bearskin cover over his naked body, "At Least Give Me Warning To Put My Tunic On!"

She turned around, blushing, "Hurry up," she said quietly, "the Shaman want's to speak with you."

Takao had gotten his navy blue tunic on and the two of them were on their way to the woods, where the shaman had her hut. Takao, personally, didn't really like the Shaman. He thought of her as a dirty, mad old hag who put images into the minds of children with her magic to keep them from going near her. Though, it wasn't usual for a Shaman to be loved by all.

They approached her hut, old, rotting signs and skulls leading them. The strange aroma of her incense drifted past them. They came up to her hut; it was in a clearing surrounded by spells and charms to ward away demons and dark spirits. There was a ring of perfectly smoothed stones that surrounded a blazing fire. The old hag was tending to the flames as they arrived.

She was small and bent over, like some sort of humpback. Her gray hair was wild and unruly, held up in unnatural spikes by twigs and sticks. She wore a big, brown bearskin, with deerskin clothing underneath. Her home was made of animal skins and furs, well insulated to keep it warm and humid within. Her eyes were big and gray, and stuck out of her gnarled face like two large toadstools. Her face was lean and strangely shaped, as if all fat in her face had melted away and her skin had taken shape of her skull.

Hiromi grabbed onto Takao's arm in panic as the old lady cackled and danced towards them, her twig-thin limbs flailing about in a strange manor.

"He he! 'Ello, youngin's! Look, look! Takao the lazy blob has come! Come, come he has! Now, into the home, into the shaman's home now!" she cried, ushering them inside her home. Incense overwhelmed their noses, causing their eyes to water. She hopped around and came to rest on a stump set out for seating. Takao and Hiromi took their places opposite her, on the ground.

"So, why'd you want me to come?" Takao asked angrily, he didn't like being in the humid, dark space with this freak-woman and no weapon. He had left dragoon in his hut, Hiromi had convinced him not to bring it.

"Takao the lazy blob! Nikaka brings you here because she wants to know why he so lazy?" she replied, talking in her strange tone of third person.

"Lazy? I'm just tired," Takao shrugged.

"Why? Why is Lazybones so tired when all warriors have had no fights nor anything to worry about?" she asked, leaning forwards.

Takao bit his lower lip, should he tell her about his dream? He wasn't sure if it was right to tell her, Shaman always were given the signs that something was about to happen, not warriors.

"Girlie, leave now. Nikaka no need you," the shaman said. Hiromi nodded and stood up, bowed, and left.

"Lazybones can tell Nikaka anything. Nikaka trustable," she said.

"It-it's nothing. Nothing at all. I'll be over it soon!" Takao said, he stood up to leave.

"No!" Nikaka suddenly shrieked, "Nikaka has not _seen_ anything for many, many moons! _You _have seen something! Nikaka know it! She knows!"

Takao turned and ran as hard as he could. The old hag was left screaming and dancing around her hut. The warrior ran as fast as he could, to where, he didn't know. He tripped and stumbled over roots and was hit by branches.

_WHY? Why am I running? She posed no threat to me! Am I… am I scared… scared that I had a vision when she didn't? No. I'm a warrior. I don't get scared. _He thought angrily.

Takao came to a stop on one of the many hills surrounding his tribe. He panted for breath, hands on his knees. He looked around at the scenery. The green hills rolling on and on, mountains to the west. Forest spread even further than the hills. This was an untamed land, as it was meant to be.

A horn suddenly sounded in the distance, whirling around, Takao came to find a company of Arleim, headed for their tribe! From his position, he couldn't tell if they came for battle or for peace. He turned on his heels and ran through the woods, back to the tribe.

He didn't quite _run_ the whole way back. He rolled most of the way.

As Takao shot through the woods, trying to avoid the shaman's clearing, he tripped on an outcropped root and fell forwards; he rolled most of the way down the hill. Tumbling head-over-heel.

"WaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed as he narrowly missed trees. He ran over a few rocks, cutting his back and his legs, but besides that, he was pretty much fine. He came to a stop at the base of the hill and ran as fast as he could to the tribe.

Takao came bursting into the center of the village, light-headed with exhaustion and fatigue. He caught his breath for a moment and opened his mouth to call out the announcement.

"You messengers… are a little _slow_ aren't they?" a deep voice suddenly laughed.

* * *

_"Help, Dragahn warrior. Help is needed."_

"_Wait! Who are you! Let me help you!"_

"_Help Dragahn warrior. Help is needed."_

"_Come back!"_

"_Come…"_

"Come Back!" Takao screamed. He bolted upright… in his hut. He shivered slightly; realizing someone had undressed and lain him in his bedding.

"Oh, don't worry. I wasn't gone _that_ long," a cheery voice, not the one he had heard before passing out, but a lighter and more friendly voice, said.

Takao looked over and saw a young healer coming in through the deerskin flap he had for a door. The healer was dressed in a large-far to large for him- brown robe tied at the waist with rope. He wore sandals on his feet. (Not the sandals we wear nowadays, but the ones that have string that goes between your toes and a slight platform on the bottom. There's also two strings that crisscross over his foot to look like an 'X' and they're closer to his ankle)

He seemed smaller than all the healers that Takao had seen before, though he actually hadn't seen many. His hands were small, as were his feet, but he actually, from his size, seemed to be about Takao's age.

"You- you're an apprentice?" Takao said aloud.

He nodded from under his large hood. With a chuckle, the apprentice healer pulled back the hood, revealing bright blue eyes and long, blonde hair. His face was tattooed with freckles and a kitten-like grin.

"You gave quite some effort, trying to make it back before us. Fortunately, we came only to discuss important matters, not fight. Warrior of Dragahn," he smiled.

The words from his dream came back to Takao suddenly.

_"Help, Dragahn warrior…"_

"D-did you?" Takao gestured to his bed.

The boy nodded, "Yeah. I brought you in here after you fainted. By the way, my name's Makor!" he grinned widely, "nice t' meet'cha… uh…"

Takao nodded, "Takao. My name's Takao."

Makor nodded, his cerulean blue eyes glittering brightly in the evening sun.

"Oh! Here's your tunic. I had it washed and mended after your trip through the hills," he said with a slight chuckle.

Takao accepted it gratefully, "Thank you," he said humbly.

As soon as he was dressed, Takao noticed some out of place furs in the corner. Makor noticed his gaze.

"Yeah, uh, I guess I'm going to be bunking with you while we're here."

"Not to be rude or anything, but, how long will that be?" Takao asked.

"I don't know. A few days at the least," Makor said quietly.

* * *

Takao woke early that morning. He was breathing hard, once again; he had had that dream. Why did it keep coming back to haunt him? He heard a stifled moan and looked over to see Makor tossing and turning in a way that could only mean the healer was having some sort of nightmare. Makor's yellow lochs of hair stuck to his forehead in a cold sweat that bathed the apprentice healer's body. Takao suddenly found the movement in his limbs and shook Makor awake.

It had been a few days now, since the arrival of the Ariel Company. Makor and Takao had bonded as good friends; both were saddened though, knowing they would be parted soon.

"Ma-Makor! Are you alright?" Takao asked.

Makor blinked stupidly a few times over, remembering where he was, then nodded quietly.

"I-I was having the weirdest dream. There was this… this _other being_ calling me. I can't say if it was a boy or girl, I could only see the silhouette of them, but there were two others with me. I… I think one of them was _you_," Makor said in a voice that was below a whisper.

Takao's eyes widened. He couldn't deny the fact that his dream was just a simple tale now. Makor had had the same dream! It couldn't be coincidence! Someone _was _calling them!

"Yeah, well, that's kind weird," he said quietly.

The two of them dressed and went out into the brisk, foggy morning. A chilly wind whistled by and Makor shivered, though, being from the north it was strange, but they didn't have wind chills in Arleim.

Takao smiled, "Dragahn speaks this morning. I wonder what he's saying?"

_Thou hast been chosen. Follow my voice…_

Takao blinked and looked to Makor, "Did you… say that?"

Makor looked up from inside his large robe, "N-no. I thought _you_ did."

_Come…_

"Takao! Makor!" Daichi came screaming up to them, digging in his heels at the last moment and stopping right before them.

"What?" Takao snapped angrily.

"I think the Arleim guys are leaving! I saw some of them packing up their stuff!" Daichi cried back worriedly.

Makor nodded, "That's right. We still need to move along to Forsath and visit the lord there. He is in the most potential danger, from the Mainland at least."

Takao turned to Makor, "W-why did you even come? What's so important?"

Makor looked into Takao's dark blue eyes, "Trouble. The mainland has been filled with dark magic and sorcery lately. It traveled through the water to us, by ways of the Being D'ceila. We must warn all of Naratamoth, for Dark Beings are coming soon. We are sure of that. The Guardian must be awakened, but he is in the MainLand. We have come to gather the greatest warriors in each land to help us bring him to save us. Though… rumor has it that the Guardian knows of this and is calling to his chosen ones…" Makor trailed off, Takao knew he was talking about his dream.

_Me? One of the Guardian's chosen ones? Impossible!_

"Wait… I thought the story of a mortal protecting the Beings was just a legend. Are you telling me it's for real?" Daichi cried.

Takao looked down to the apprentice and with his look, the younger boy immediately quieted.

Makor nodded and continued, "The Guardian, rumor has it, has chosen his own warriors. I've heard that only the Guardians chosen ones can awaken him… and that they're blessed by the Beings themselves."

Takao fingered Dragoon's handle, feeling the familiar comfort of his blade against the strange things Makor was telling them.

"And then again, what if the Guardian doesn't even exist? Then all our efforts will have been in vain and we will have to fight this dark sorcery on our own… Naratamoth has _no_ sorcerers…"

"What? But how do you fight magic without magic?"

"It was something that we never needed before, we had all the peace we needed. Now that... that we _do_ need a sorcerer, there's no one in Naratamoth that can help…"

"Makor! Takao! Daichi! Come quick!" Hiromi cried. The three boys turned and ran in her direction.

"What?" Takao and Daichi cried in chorus.

Makor had a strangely distant look in his eyes.

"The shaman has _Seen_ something! She's request that you two, "she pointed to Makor and Takao, "go to her immediately."

"What? Then why'd you call me over here?" Daichi huffed.

Hiromi smiled, "I need a scout with me while I go do some laundry in the creek."

"Take care you two!" she laughed as she dragged Daichi off with her.

Takao placed a hand reassuringly on Makor's shoulder, "Well, should we go?" he smiled.

Makor blinked and looked at him, "Yeah. I'm coming," he muttered quietly.

Takao, oblivious to the sudden change in his friend, continued along, for once bursting with energy. Makor followed at a slower pace.

* * *

Takao's sudden energy bust decreased the closer they came to the shaman's hut. Soon he was walking alongside Makor; both encased in an eerie silence.

The shaman was waiting in her hut when they arrived.

"Hello, hello, Nikaka so happy to sees you!"

"What do you want this time?" Takao asked nervously, his fear of the last encounter with the shaman coming back.

"Nikaka has seen him, yes, the Guardian comes!"

"Here? He's coming _here_?" Makor echoed loudly, seemingly caught up in the Shaman's words.

"No! Not at all, stupid," Nikaka hissed rather rudely, "he is comes to his _Chosen Ones_. Nikaka believe one of you two lazy bones be chosen! You see him in your sleep, no?"

Makor nodded frantically, "Yes! That's it! That's who it was in my dream, Takao! I've seen him!" Makor rounded around to face Takao with a look of ecstatic bewilderment in his eyes.

Takao found his friend's easy-going feelings towards the Shaman relax him, he opened his mouth to speak, but Nikaka began talking again.

"Yes! You are the _first_ to be found. He says to Nikaka 'I have chosen my warriors' yes he has! He has! Now you," she pointed a bone-thin finger at Makor, "you musts find the others! Must, must, must!" she cried before, arms flailing, she fled into her tent.

Despite the Shaman's strange exit, Makor was still smiling, "I _am_ a Chosen One, of the _Guardian!_" he cried, "Takao, you have no idea what this means! Come on, tell me what you think!"

"I… I… I need to think by myself for a while now, Makor, sorry," Takao brushed past Makor and proceeded up into the hills. Makor nearly slapped himself for being so stupid; of course Takao would be jealous! Why had he gone and rubbed this new fact in his friend's face?

* * *

It was near nightfall when Takao returned. He found Makor sitting in his hut, with his bags packed up. The once-energetic face of the blonde was now stern, with his lips set straight.

"I-I'm so sorry, about what I said earlier. I shouldn't have waved that in your face, Takao. Please accept my humble apology," Makor stood and held out his hand.

Takao stared at his friend. He had never known someone so humble… or to act like this so quickly. Makor _was _a true friend.

A smile appeared on his face, "Thanks, Makor." He shook hands with the young apprentice healer.

Makor nodded to his bags, "I'm going to find the others. So I guess I should leave soon."

Takao smirked, "You mean _other_, I've been… I've… I've had that dream and I've been seeing him too!" he finally admitted, feeling somewhat stupid.

Makor's eyes lit up, "Oh Takao! How come you never told me? Why didn't you say anything to the shaman? This is so great!" he flung his arms around the warrior.

Without another word, both quickly set to packing Takao's things. He tried to pack the least possible, carrying the clothes he had on him, and Dragoon. He took his chain-mail shirt for protection and a ring Hiromi had given him when they were younger. Once done, he took his flask and put some dried meat into his side bag, he would be able to get more food on the way. Takao tied his bag of coins to his belt and set out for the creek, to get some water.

Hiromi came to him when he had arrived back in the tent.

"Takao! Where are you going? Why didn't you tell me anything?" she cried, still unaware of his dream.

"Hiromi… I have to go. Makor and I must go alone, for the sake of Naratamoth itself, please understand," he said quietly, doing his best to be gentle.

Hiromi's ruby eyes lit up with unspilt tears, "But I don't want you to go! You can't leave!"

Takao wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a gentle embrace. She cried for a few minutes before pulling back, straightening up, she kissed him passionately upon the lips.

Takao rested his forehead against hers once they had broken apart, "Goodbye, Hiromi. I'll always love you," he whispered quietly, then followed Makor out of the hut.

Hiromi remained, crying.

* * *

"We'd best use some horses for travel. It'll go faster that way," Makor explained. They headed to the somewhat packed Arleim Company.

The stopped right outside the ambassador's tent, Makor looked to Takao, "Should we tell him _why_ we need horses?"

Takao shook his head, "No, I don't think so. But it should be _horse_, not _horses_. I don't know how to ride," he admitted guiltily.

Makor nodded and then walked into the tent.

The ambassador was a large, burly northern man. He had white skin and a large, black beard the hung over his face. His robes were elegant and purple, the colors of D'ceila, the Being of Water. His eyes were hazel and narrowed, yet strangely fierce and cruel.

"Well now," he boomed in a loud voice, "our apprentice and the slow messenger have come to pay me a visit! What is on your minds, young ones?"

Takao recognized the voice from when he had passed out, trying to get to the village before the Arleim Company.

"We would like two horses, sir. We must go upon our own errand, of our business only," Makor replied firmly. Takao looked to Makor in astonishment, he had told Makor he _couldn't_ ride!

The ambassador laughed, "Well, well, now! The lazy warrior and the killer healer want to try and _help_ our land?" here he laughed again, "it'll be best if the two of you stay here and cause no harm!"

"So may we have to horses?" Makor asked again.

"Oh, shut-up you ignorant boy. Of course not! Now, go any play with the kids while the rest of us deal with important business," he dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

With a low growl, Makor turned and grabbed Takao, dragging him out of the tent. He marched straight towards the horse pen.

"Makor!" Takao hissed in alarm, "we can't _steal_ the horses!"

Makor drew a dagger from under his robe and climbed over the fence. The horses, still tethered to the fence by rope, looked at him expectantly. He selected two stallions, side by side. One was a silvery blue/gray; the other was dazzling white. He cut them free and led them out; Takao unwillingly opened the paddock gate for him.

"Just sit on their back and they'll do the rest. But _hold on_." Makor instructed, he thrust the makeshift rope lead of the blue/gray stallion into Takao's hand. With some trouble, the two quickly mounted and Takao turned to look back at his tribe, just as the Ambassador came out of his tent.

"Hey! Thieves! Horse Stealers! Get Them!" he screamed.

"Ride, Takao! Ride, They Shan't Catch Us!" Makor cried, even louder. The sudden loud voices startled the horses and they reared up onto their hind legs, pawing the air before them with their front hooves. Takao cried out in alarm as they did this, but the horses, smart enough to understand that their riders wanted 'away', kicked off the ground with their hind feet and galloped away.

As they galloped away into the night, all that was on their minds was escape. But little did they realize, they had just taken their first step into the journey of a _life time_.

**HOLY CRAP THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER! Well, here's another story I randomly came up with, but I think people will enjoy it, so here it is. I doubt that the other chapters (if I happen to do more) will be this long, and many things will be explained in the upcoming chapters. Hope you enjoy, R&R please and thank-ums**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Demenior**


	2. Tesandee

**Naratamoth: Finding the Guardian**

**I own no Beyblade**

**Chapter 2: Tesendee**

**Before we continue, yes, I would like to make a point that Makor is indeed Max. Pretty much ALL the names of the characters will be changed, but not too much, they should still be reconizeable.**

As they galloped away into the night, all that was on their minds was escape. But little did they realize, they had just taken their first step into the journey of a _life time_.

They rode fast until dawn, weaving in and out of the trees to be sure they would not be followed. They took the time to walk through streams, go off in a few directions before taking a straight path.

As light fell upon the land of Natria, it also caused the adrenilin that had kept the two boys up all night to fall as well. Their heads would slowly sink forwards before they realized whsat they were doing and snap back up, only to repeat this a few mintues later.

They finally came to rest, the horses were wheezing and panting with sweat running down their necks, in a small hollow near a stream. The hoofed beasts drank greedily from the water and Takao made sure to have a share of water between him and Makor before they stripped down and curled into their furs.

00000000

"_Help, Dragahn warrior! Help is needed!"_

"_Wait? Who are you?" Takao cried again._

"_Please! If you're calling us, tell us!" Makor ushered beside him. The third person was still blurred and muted, he, or she, was un recognizable. _

"_Come, Healer of D'ceila. Heed my call!"_

"_Why do you just repeat yourself? Answer us!" Takao pleaded._

_Then, to their astonishment, the other Being smirked._

"_My chosen ones," 'he' whispered softly, "you will learn all these things in due time. But I cannot answer you for you would not understand. Go to Forsath, the last Royal Region you will visit before going to the MainLands. Find the third… you will know him."_

"_How?" Makor demended, "how can you say all this, do you know everything?"_

"_Young, foolish apprentice. If I knew all, I would guide you to me. True, I know much, but not everything. That knolage is saved for the Beings themselves," they smiled kindly._

"_Why… why can't we come to you then?" Takao asked._

"_Because you have barely started your journey. In due time, you will grow closer to me. Now, my Chosen Ones, step forwards- for you have started your quest…"_

_Takao and Makor, hearts in their throats, slowly raised a foot and steped closer to the Guardian…_

"Wa… AAA!" Takao cried as he bolted upright.

"_Help, Dragahn warrior! Help is needed!" _Takao shuddered as he heard the voice on the wind.

There was a startled cry from beside him as Makor awoke as well. He reached over and placed a hand of his friends shoulders and the blonde nodded quietly. They stood up and got dressed, then quickly gathered their things and packed them onto the grazing horses.

Takao took out what food he had brought along and Makor took out a few bisquits and some small tea cakes. They ate the least amount as possible, though Takao was feeling rather hungry since he had a larger appitite than most people his age.

They continued on in silence for the longest time. Heading towards Tesandee, the country directly south from Natria. In order to get to Forsath, they would have to go south through Tesendee and Wim-Quain, then it would still take a few days more to get through Forsath to the Royal City on the edge of the sea. After that… if they found the third chosen one, most likely they would have to go to the MainLands… but neither of the two could grasp the cituation fully.

Takao noticed that Makor had his hood drawn over his head, and though his face was covered, the hood was tilted forwards and Takao could tell his friend was in deep thought. After all, he had just betrayed his Ambassador… one of the highest ranking officials in Arleim… Takao didn't want to disturb his friend, but one question was nagging at him.

He let it pass for a while as they rode on with the steady _clip-clop­ _of the horses hooves. Finally, he let out a loud sigh and looked over his shoulder at the Apprentice Healer, whom was still in deep thought.

"Makor…" his voiuce was low and sounded almost foreign to the silence that had surrounded them for the longest time.

"Yes… Takao?" came the quiet reply.

"Why… why did your Ambassador call you a 'Killer Healer'?" Takao looked down as he saw Makor wince under the loose cloak.

Makor kicked his heels into the white stallion's side and rode up beside Takao, "Because," he began softly, pulling back his hood with a free hand, "because, Takao… it is what I am."

Takao saw tears forming at the edges of Makor's eyes, "B-but _why_? You're a Heal- Apprentice, in line to be a Healer, why would anyone accuse you of killing?"

A tear rolled down Makor's pale cheek, "Because, my friend, everyone I have treated… has died."

Takao's eyes widened.

"S-surely you can't mean that? Makor? Stop lying, death isn't a funny thing!" Takao cried suddenly. He was a warrior of Dragahn, and he had never taken a life, with or without Dragoon.

"It _is _true, Takao! I was never meant to be a Healer!" Makor snapped.

Both friends stopped and looked down. The horses trodded on…

"It… it was a while ago, when a terrible desiese hit Arleim. We were in grave need of Healers, basically every able boy or girl was brought into Apprenticeship… there was a sudden storm as soon as I was accewpted. The Leader of the Healers died so suddenly, he was fine and suddenly fell ill. No one took notice and thought of it as the desiese, I was taken in and every one of my patients has died since then. No matter how small the injury or problem, they always die!"

Takao felt the color draining from his face…

"So I have decided I will not be a Healer, Takao. D'ceila does not wish that of me…" Makor ended in a mutter, looking away once more.

"T-then what… what will you becom?" Takao asked nervously.

"I… Takao, what did you want to be when you got older?"

"A warrior of course, but what does this have to do with you?"

"Exactly. You wanted to be a warrior because you found it brave, and it runs in your bloodline" Makor smiled suddenly, "but alas, there are so many different occupations in the Royal City in Arleim, that I had no idea what I wanted to be."

"What have you decided to be now?" Takao asked again, slightly confused at this answer he was getting.

"I… I will be Naratamoth's next Sorcerer!" Makor cried suddenly, throwing his head back with a large grin plastered on his face.

Takao stared. That was why Makor had been in such deep thought lately… he had been thinking of this the whole time!

"B-but how? If Naratamoth has no sorcerers… who will Mentor you?" he asked hesitantly.

Makor bit his lower lip, "I… I don't know. But there are Sorcerers in the MainLands… and we are headed there, are we not? So I can learn from them, right? Besides, Takao, I believe I was meant to be a Magic-Weilder… look…"

As Takao watched, Makor held out both his hands, slightly cupped, on above the other. A faint, purple glow came from between his hands as Makor concentrated hard, and a soft amethyst color, like a mist, floated between his palms. It suddenly broke and Makor took in a deep gasp of air, sweat collected on his brow.

Makor grinned widely, "That… that, Takao, was my _magic_!"

Takao found a grin forming upon his face as well and he laughed gaily. The two friends laughed as the sun rose high in the sky. They finally stopped and took a rest as they came up to another stream, for the land of Natria was abundant in wildlife, forest, hills, and fresh water.

The horses drank thankfully from the water and makor and Takao split up what remained of the food yet again. They ate slowly and climbed upon their horses again, wincing at the pain in their inner thighs from the long journey already.

They went until nightfall and then they stopped in a smll patch o forest, not finding any stream this time. Takao and Makor stripped their clothes off once more and slept in their furs.

They third day from the eve they had set out on their journey, they saw a peculiar thing.

They had been riding along, a forceful breeze buffeting them from time to time, when they passed by a small pond. As they looked at it through the trees, they decided to stop and visit it because they were dreadfully tired of riding all day.

The two boys rode their horses over, still in silence, when suddenly they caught sight of something.

A small tornado, too small to do anyone damage, drifted across the pond, stirring up water, the water- for a very brief moment- seemed to take the shape of a great Turtle, and the tornado momentarily took the shape of a dragon.

The few seconds they were like that, Takao and Makor marveled at the strange, and utter beauty of the two 'creatures' then, suddenly, they turned and looked straight at the boys and then vanished.

Makor and Takao felt a chill in their souls as this happened, but the instant the beasts were gone, the breeze died and everything seemed calm once more.

"Great D'ceila…" Makor whispered quietly. **(1)**

They went sielently once more, looking around fearfully. Was it really the Beings who they had seen? Or had both their eyes deceived them?

The day seemed to pass without any other strange encounters. It was becoming dusk when they decided to stop, but then, just before they dismounted, Takao whirled around as best he could in the saddle.

A loud cry came up from behind them, and as Makor turned to look, his face drained of color.

It was the Company of Alreim…

The Ambassador rode at the front, flanked with two swordsmen on each side and two archers behind him.

"T-Takao…" Makor whispered fearfully, for all his strength had suddenly left him.

"Ride, Makor!" Takao cried. They kicked their heels into the horses and rode off as fast as they could. A horn sounded behind them, it was a hunting horn.

"Takao!" Makor cried through the wind rushing at him as the horses galloped, "They Mean To Kill Us! They Don't Care If We Die Or Not! They Just Want The Horses Back!"

Takao's eyes widened in shock as an arrow shot past his head.

"Then Let Them Have The Horses, We Can Continue On Foot!" he cried back.

They were coming to clear land, barren of any tree.

"Make It Through The Clearing! We Can Bail In The Forest On The Other Side!" he cried, willing he was right.

Makor nodded and let out a ry, kicking his heels into the horses side to make it run faster still. The truth was, if they didn't pull ahead enough, the archers would easily shoot them down before they could reach the other forest.

Takao repeated Makor's movement and ducked down.

It was like braking out of water, and everything seems so dreadfully slow. They burst into the clearing with the speed of Drangah- the storm Tiger- and each child had their eyes clentched tight as they prayed to their Being that they had come out ahead of the company enough to let them escape.

No such luck.

The Group of warriors broke through the trees with a war cry the archers strung their bows with an arrow, aimed, and let loose.

Takao and Makor both cried out in fright as arrows dropped on either side of them.

Makor suddenly screamed as an arrow pierced his shoulder, Takao turned to try and comfort his friend from pure instinct, but nd arrow struck him in the thigh and he cried out himself. The trees seemed to loom larger, and yet further away than ever before.

Makor, keeping one hand on the saddle-horn, turned and unlaced his things, holding them over his shoulder. Takao nodded and did the same.

The warriors grew closer, louder.

The trees, just so far away.

Makor and Takao began to feel faint, as one does with an arrow in their flesh.

Suddenly the trees hit them like an ocean wave, Makor and Takao threw themselves from their mounts as if they had just been knocked down. The rolled opposite ways, into the bushes, just as the warriors burst through after them.

Takao remained in his hiding place, peering out he could see the cerulean blue eyes of his friend, and he realized that Makor was shaking terribly as well.

His head suddenly began to swim and he curled up, cursing his injured leg, and passed into and unwanted sleep…

00000000000000000000000000

Takao slowly opened his eyes…

Everything was black… there was no 'everything' only 'nothing'.

"Wh-where am I?" he cried out, expecting the Guardian to call to him again.

"**Welcome, my young Warrior."**

Takao whirled around to see nothing… and yet, when he screwed up his eyes, he could faintly make out the shape of something…. But what it was, he could not see.

"Are… are you the G-Guardian?"

"**Be at peace, Warrior. I am not the Guardian you seek, but something else that you quest for."**

"What?" Takao said.

Makor opened his eyes faintly. Why was everything so dense? Why did he feel like he ws suspended… a few bubbles escaped his mouth as he moaned in pain. His shoulder still throbbed, but now it seemed a dull ache.

Makor's eyes widened in fright. He was underwater! He would drown!

"**Have peace, young one. You need not struggle, for I will not harm you."**

Makor stopped as he heard the voice… it came from all around him, clear as if they weren't in water. It _was_ the water!

"D- C'ceila?" he gasped, eyes wide.

"**You have mere scratched the surface on what is to be your journey, but know this, my Sorcerer, I have given you my blessing and you are graced by my presence. Use the power I give you wisely, and remember this: _Do not fear what you do not know. What you do know, is what you should caution yourself with_," **Makor's eyes began to blurr as he passed on again,** "Farewell, and good luck, my Sorcerer of Arleim and Naratamoth, farewell!"**

"**I am Dragahn." **Came the calm, commanding voice.

Takao fell to his knees, "Dra-Dragahn… I am honored…"

"**No. It is I who is honoured to meet you. Rise, my warrior and hand me your blade."**

Takao did as he was told, marvolling at the fact he was speaking with a _Being! _

The wind came and picked up his blade, carefully turning it over, as one would do when looking at a sword.

"**It is a fine sword. What si it's name?"**

"Dragoon," Takao said quietly.

"**ah, a strong name for a strong weapon. Now tell me, what do you believe of magic?"**

"I… I don't really believe in it," Takao admitted.

"**Very well then, now, I give you a gift. Use my wind when you are in grave danger, your sword will know what to do. Take my blessing and make you journey! Find our Guardian!"**

Dragoon came back to him, and Takao looked at it briefly before placing it back in its sheathe.

Suddenly, his head began to swim again… and everything went black.

000000000000000000000

"Takao? Takao?"

Takao weakly opened his eyes, Makor was kneeling above him.

"I… I dreampt I met Dra… gahn…" he muttered quietly.

"Shush," Makor said quickly, "you've lost a lot of blood and… and you need to bandage yourself up."

Takao raised a weak eyebrow.

"I… I don't want to risk your life by tending to your wound… I'm sorry, but you know how I am, Takao," Makor said quietly.

Takao nodded and the blonde helped him into a sitting postion, Takao smiled as he saw Makor had removed the arrow and set the cloth out for him to use, and he quickly wraped up his thigh.

Once done he leaned back and closed his eyes as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

00000000000000000

Takao woke the next day, not a word was spoken. Makor had hidden both of them well into the foliage. The Arleim Company had left them, not bothering to search for those they didn't want.

They gathered their things in silence, slowler than usual because of the arrow wounds.

Placing their packs on their backs, they began stumbling through the woods. Exhausted.

They trecked through the woods, tripping and falling many times. And many times they got right back up. It was a struggle and soon both had sweat dripping down their faces and Makor had taken off his cloak and tied it around his waist. He had a green shirt underneath and beige, slightly orange, pants.

Takao wiped the sweat off his brow and sighed, shaking slightly as his leg bothered him.

They finally stopped for the night, going less than even half the distance they would've gone on the horses. Not much was said that night. They split up the food and ate their small portions and stripped down and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning they woke at dawn and silently packed up their things. They slung their bags over their shoulders, Makor winced at this, and stomped out the fire. Then they set out and walked some more.

South, always to the south. Towards Forsath- where they would find the last of their trio and then the three of them would be able to go to the MainLands and find the Guardian, awakin him/her and then…

Takao stopped.

"Makor… what will happen when we awaken the Guardian?" he asked quietly.

Makor was silent for quite some time, "I… I don't know Takao. All I've thought of is what I'll have to do to be a Sorcerer… and the fact that the Guardian chose us…"

"But what for?" Takao asked.

Makor merely shook his head.

They traveled on in silence, the forest was beginning to thin out rapidly. Suddenly, both of them stopped as they came to a mountain ridge and they gasped as they looked down.

There were open plains as far as the eye could see, in the distance, there were some farming fields.

Makor suddenly laughed and threw his arms open, "Takao! Welcome to Tesandee!"

Takao laughed. They had made it after all…

**(1) to say "Great D'ceila/ Dragahn/ Drangah/ Drayzeer/ or any other Beings we have yet to meet" is like saying "Oh My God/ Gosh/ whatever you say. So… just incase that confused people!**

**HOLY CRAP! I have writers bbbbbllllloooocccckkkkkkk! Please wish me the best of luck in this story, cause I only got 1 friekin review! Come'on people! **

**Review please!**

**Demenior**


End file.
